


Sinners

by AtropaApis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a Bi Icon, Angels have no gender, Leviathans, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael and Adam are technically villians but we root for them, Michael and Adam finally get what they deserve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), female vessel Michael mentioned, starts in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaApis/pseuds/AtropaApis
Summary: Adam would like to think that he is a good person since he made it up into heaven and all that. He’d like to think that he isn’t the kind of person to hold lifelong grudges, that he wouldn’t act on those grudges. He’d like to think that he cares about the screaming on the other side. Just like how he’d like to have thought that Sam and Dean ever actually gave a shit about him. He knows when the angel, Castiel, comes to takes Sam’s body. He’d like to pretend like he doesn’t get some satisfaction about that. A soul left in Hell with no shell is raw and exposed. He’d like to think that he isn’t aware how Michael has stopped talking about God and his orders and that the angel’s full attention is on Adam himself. Or that he isn’t perfectly aware how the archangel curls around his soul submerging them both in his memories only to come surging out if Lucifer steps just an inch to close to Adam. He’d like to think that loving an angel the way he loves Michael isn’t a sin. He’d like to think that he still gives a shit about right and wrong. He’d like, he’d like, he’d like; the truth is Adam would like to finally get what he deserves.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Say Your Prayers

Adam would like to think that he is a good person since he made it up into heaven and all that. He’d like to think that he isn’t the kind of person to hold lifelong grudges, that he wouldn’t act on those grudges. He’d like to think that he _cares_ about the screaming on the other side. Just like how he’d like to have thought that Sam and Dean ever actually gave a shit about him. He knows when the angel, Castiel, comes to takes Sam’s body. He’d like to pretend like he doesn’t get some satisfaction about that. A soul left in Hell with no shell is raw and exposed. He’d like to think that he isn’t aware how Michael has stopped talking about God and his orders and that the angel’s full attention is on Adam himself. Or that he isn’t perfectly aware how the archangel curls around his soul submerging them both in his memories only to come surging out if Lucifer steps just an inch to close to Adam. He’d like to think that loving an angel the way he loves Michael isn’t a sin. He’d like to think that he still gives a shit about right and wrong. He’d like, he’d like, he’d like the truth is Adam would like a lot of things that aren’t true anymore. Adam doesn’t care about being a ‘good person’, he does hold grudges, he doesn’t care about Sam Winchester supposed half brother of his, he is aware that Heaven’s greatest weapon has been _his_ for centuries now, he does love Michael and doesn’t give to shits if that’s a sin. The truth is that Adam Milligan has been fucked over by the world and he’s only looking out for himself and his angel who hasn’t learned that the world loves to shit on them both.

The truth is that Adam Milligan would like to get the hell out of this cage.

So far, the chances of that are low so instead he turns his attention to Michael who is struggling under the weight of Hell. The soul is a powerful thing and when Michael’s grace flickers, dangerously close to being blown out, he drags his angel back to draw off its power. He isn’t sure how long it’s been when he notices the cracks. Death pulled Sam’s soul out a while ago and that must have shaken the last few screws loose from Lucifer’s head because the angel has been slamming against the cage constantly if he isn’t instigating Michael back out. Death had hardly looked at Adam which is fine he’s uses to it and he’s learned to not expect help especially help heralded by Sam and Dean. But two archangels shoved into a box and the constant coming and goings must have put to much pressure on an already stressed system. Michael is sleeping when he finds the first one, Lucifer had ripped a chunk of his angel out spilling their odd mercury like blood all over the cage and forced Michael to retreat to Adam’s soul to heal. He’d always thought that Hell would be hot, but the cage was tepid at best for him. It’s freezing to Michael though threatening the embers that make up his grace, so Adam gets to play the part of heat pack.

The first crack is small, just a tiny sliver when he pressed his palm against it following the crack with his finger until he can work his nail into the groove. Turning your back on Lucifer is never a good idea, the angel gets him good in the back before Michael can react. When he’s fixed up and Michael is alert, he makes his way back to the crack, it’s bigger than last time. It’s spiderwebbed out and he almost thinks that one good shove would bring it all tumbling down around them and he could be free again.

 _“What are you doing Adam?”_ Michael asks after the third trip to check on the crack, best to not let Lucifer catch on to his pet project.

“Looking for a way out.” He says and he can feel Michael heave out a sigh, but he beats his angel to the catch “I know you built it to be inescapable outside of the seals. But you broke a lot of seals the first time and there is two of you in here now.” He’s not stupid enough to think one teeny tiny human soul is enough to make a difference.

 _“Your soul is not ‘teeny tiny’.”_ Michael cut in curling around him brushing his feathers against Adam’s back gently.

“Figure out speech. But there is a crack see.” He tries to shove his thumb through to demonstrate that it’s more than surface level. You wouldn’t be able to tell what an angel is thinking by their face, it’s smooth like a mask with the vaguest ‘cut outs’ for eyes. It’s hard like bone with no real features that a face would have otherwise like a nose or a mouth but Adam’s soul is intertwined with Michael’s grace and the angel can deny it as much as he wants but he felt the ripple of curiosity there when he shows him. “Do you think you could do it?” He wants out, desperately, but not enough to leave Michael behind. His angel hums taping one bony clawed finger where Adam had just stuck his mulling it over.

 _“Yes.”_ He finally says withdrawing his hand there is the slightest hesitant in his voice that says there a but coming, a big but that will make Adam think twice about this escape plan. _“We will have to do it quickly and…we will need shelter on the surface. The grace I will have to expel to get us out whole will be enormous; I cannot protect you on the surface until I have healed.”_ Michael says slowly working it out as he explains, and Adam gets the feeling that Michael is simplifying a lot of cosmic biology so that his human brain can comprehend the danger. He gets the gist of it though; Michael can get them back to earth but it’s going to shatter the archangel in the process. It will be up to Adam to get them to safety once on earth. It’s his turn to mull it over in his head now before they jump head first into the frying pan. He can’t risk being near his half brothers even if they did feel guilty, they would try to rip Michael from him. Besides trouble follows the Winchesters and Co. like an STD infecting everyone around them with little to no care for who got it or how lethal it was. Somehow, he got it twice and he’d like to not experience a third. Michael nudged him gently bringing him out of his weird thought bubble and back into their reality.

“John took me to a cabin once when I was 12 and he wanted to teach me how to fish.” He hadn’t wanted to learn to fish and it had been as boring as expected it’s not like John knew how to talk to a normal 12-year-old. He reached out settling his hand against one of the massive feathers on his angel’s wings “Get us out of here okay?” He said softly before Michael’s grace wrapped around him crushing and compressing until he was swimming under the sea of unconsciousness. Through there bond he can feel Michael squeezing out of the crack patching it up before Lucifer can follow and then what feels like the entire population of hell descending on them at once. He’s not worried, Michael is a warrior and he’s a lot stronger than he likes to let on. Big fish don’t need to flaunt it and all that stuff. But he can still feel the exhaustion and weariness as Michael tries to get them to the surface. He tries to reach out through the bond _“It’s okay. Just get us to the top and then I can take over. You just need to get to the top; I’ll get us to the cabin so you can rest.”_

They never make it to the cabin.

Adam dreams that he’s drowning, and he knows he’s drowning but his limbs refuse to move. There’s someone at the top reaching for him and he wants to reach out but can’t. He’s just sinking and sinking and sinking and thinking about how he shouldn’t be sinking because the human body is buoyant. But he keeps sinking until he’s hit the bottom and then the water is gone and he’s back in the cage. Lucifer is on him in an instant and the floor is sticky with the same shimmering blood that dripped onto the floor after Michael’s fights with his brother. The room tilts suddenly and he’s watching his mother except it isn’t his mother tear him apart eating him alive and he’s begging God, anyone to help him. There’s a face that looks like his own above his and he knows that this is where he dies killed by a monster wearing his own face. **_“Adam.”_** It says and he clenches his jaw, he remembers how this goes it’s going to rip his tongue out **_“Wake up.”_** What a shitty way to die, being eaten alive by monsters that look like you and your mother all because of a man you barely know. What did Sam say? He was trying to protect them? He can’t remember but he knows it was stupid. The monsters never got that memo. He was still eaten alive and he didn’t even know how to fight back. **_“Wake up!”_**

He jolts awake in a bedroom, a really nice bedroom. The kind he definitely couldn’t afford when he was alive. He sucks in a breath that is just as unsteady as it feels. He was dreaming, having a nightmare more specifically which is strange because he really can’t remember the last time that happened. He looked around pressing a hand to his chest where he is sure his soul rests and by extension the archangel taking up residence in his body. “Michael?” He calls out trying to see if can feel him in there. Nothing. “Michael?” He tries again. Still nothing. He sucks in a breath before he starts to panic clawing at the silk sheets beneath his fingers. Did hell take Michael from him? What was he supposed to do without him? Michael was _his_ for fucks sake, couldn’t the universe just let him have this one thing. “Michael.” He whispers ignoring the way his voice cracks closing his eyes. Suddenly he’s wishing for the cage again like some stockholmed Disney princess because at least he had his prince there. At least he had Michael curled against him while he showed Adam his memories of the stars from some far-off galaxy. “Fuck…Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Adam cursed squeezing his eyes together slamming his fists against his side. It was so unfair, _why_ couldn’t he just get this one win? Why did the universe have to take everything from him? Why-

 _“Why are you upset?”_ It’s Michael even though he sounds exhausted like he can barely maintain their mental link for this one small feat but he’s still grateful. His chest heaves one final sigh in relief as he leans back into the bed staring like he’s waiting for the mirror image to appear, because he is, and isn’t disappointed when Michael never does. Now that he’s not panicking, he can follow the mental breadcrumbs that the angel left him to feel where Michael has settled, predictably, around his soul. He knows the angel is leaching off him but even a soul’s residual energy is enough to charge a battery x10.

“So, you’re okay?”

_“I am ‘okay’, yes.”_

He sighed in relief rolling out of bed to see if he could find out more about where they were but when he opens the door, he feels Michael’s grace flare in alarm. There’s a guy sitting there that Adam swears he’s seen before from when he was alive the first time. He flexes his hand like he could summon Michael’s archangel blade to his hand, doing his best Michael impersonation while he waits for the other shoe to drop. He swears he’s seen this man before, but he just can’t place where, a college speaker maybe? He stays silent while the other fiddles with his cuff watching him. Michael is still hissing coiled tight around his soul like a snake squeezing a mouse. The man cocks his head and grins in a way that feels a little to inhuman. “Who are you?” Adam finally asks and hopes he sounds as scary as he is scared.

“Straight to the point. I like that, Dick Roman.” The man says sticking his hand out to sake the same time Michael spits angrily, his voice ringing in Adam’s ears.

_“Leviathan”_


	2. hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the good times roll

Dick Roman looks like a sleezy business man. The kind that would sell fake cancer drugs so he doesn’t shake the offered hand, not that Michael would let him for all the noise he is making. He tries his best to soothe the archangel, mostly because he doesn’t know what a Leviathan is other than a threat and because Michael wriggling around in his chest is uncomfortable. He let’s the silence pool between them until the not human man puts his hand down never once losing what Adam is sure is patented, smile. “Not much of a talker, are you? That’s fine, I like that you don’t waste time with idle chatter. Sit.” He points to one of the over stuffed chairs that seem to make up 1 of 4 around a glass coffee table in a living room that reeks of over indulgence. Dick takes the seat across from the one he pointed to and Adam stalls for a second. He could try to run but he can tell that Michael is already weak from squeezing through the cage and he doesn’t even want to begin to confront what it might have cost them.

 _“We are out. That is all that matters.”_ Michael cuts in before Adam goes to far down that particular rabbit hole. The angel nudges him gently forward without taking the wheel until he’s stumbling into the seat gripping the vinyl arms hard enough his fingers creak. _“There is no point in pretending. He knows I’m here.”_ Michael grumbles before Adam can even consider trying to trick what he imagines is another eldritch horror looking to eat him alive given the opportunity. He feels rather than sees Michael grimace in conformation which defiantly doesn’t almost trigger a panic attack of memories regarding a certain ghoul wearing his own face and tearing his kidney out. Just as the panic starts to advance like needles over his skin Michael squashes it down _“You are safe. He wouldn’t try to eat you if I am here. Archangels are…difficult for them to swallow.”_ Michaels says it like he knows this first hand and not because he was drilled to not fear leviathan. Regardless Adam gets the point, they can’t eat him, but it would be unpleasant for all parties involved if they tried.

He isn’t sure if Dick Roman can tell Michael’s speaking to him or if he’s just trying to figure Adam out like Adam is trying to figure him out. But he doesn’t start speaking until Michael is finished which is convenient because he isn’t sure how he could manage two conversations at once. “You made quite the splash onto the scene, we were under the impression the last of the archangels were locked up nice and tight.” He’s baiting, Adam knows he is, and he squashes down Michael’s rage that surges up like a propane flame. Hot but quick to die. “Good thing we got there before someone else did. I’m a reasonable man and more importantly I’m _old_. Old enough to remember when archangels were still small and insignificant.” There’s a bitterness there that Adam files away for later because he says _archangels,_ but Adam gets the impression, he really means archangel, singular. Still, there is a smugness about him that he doesn’t like. It’s delicate but he carefully pulls Michael’s power forward and shoves it forward. He’s unpracticed and it’s not as impressive as what Michael could do on better days, but Dick and his chair are still forced back several feet.

 **“Don’t play games with us.”** He snaps out ignoring the way his and Michael’s voice, his real voice, overlap each other and the sizzling feeling of the archangel’s power popping behind his eyes and under his skin. The point gets across as the other straightens his tie making a good show of not being flustered even though both know he is. “What do you want?” Adam sighs leaning back into the chair ready to crawl back into that fancy bed and sleep for a few centuries. “You didn’t drag us here to have tea and make friends.” Not to mention that Adam isn’t really in the mood to play footsie with some back water first attempt at a draft. “We aren’t in the mood to be jerked around and Winchester’s are pretty well known for their trigger finger.” He isn’t a Winchester, not where it counts, but there is no way the leviathan, who make Michael nervous, wasn’t his brother’s fault. Somehow. The assurance that he’s not going to get killed helps him ignore the anxiety still rippling under his skin. Michael needs time to heal and he knows a stand off when he see’s one. Right now, it’s all about how they present themselves. Adam can keep his cool for the both of them and learn the manipulation techniques that Michael master centuries before he was even a speck on the universe’s radar.

They just need to get through this. One issue at a time.

“Yes, well your brothers are a…slight set back. But we have solutions for that problem.” A bold-faced lie, the Winchester’s were like cockroaches anything short of a nuke dropping on their heads wouldn’t take them out. “You are an entirely different issue,” Dick is tapping now, and Adam doesn’t think he has seen a supernatural being that saw the birth of creation _fidget_ before. “I’m going to offer you a one-time deal. You stay out of our affairs and we’ll stay out of yours. That’s all you really want isn’t it.” The salesman voice is back on covering up any of the annoyance the man had felt when Adam brought up his half-brothers.

 _“Liar.”_ Michael hissed angrily _“They won’t leave us alone. This is just another cage to be watched in.”_

It wasn’t like they had a better option though, in the belly of the beast the only thing they had to worry about were the leviathan themselves. Which were a non-threat as long as they weren’t separated. “You aren’t going to leave us alone.” Adam says, since when do they get what they deserve?

“Observant.” Dick almost looked impressed, but Adam doesn’t linger on it enough to really dig deep into the faces made by a monster. “I can see this is going to be a negotiation-“

“No. It isn’t.” Adam cut in, gently coaxing Michael’s power back out, he knows how he must look. The faint flow behind his eyes, the sparks of grace barely contained under his skin. There is no relationship between a human and an angel like theirs. Grace and soul bound together eternally with just enough of a degree of separation that Adam would never be mistaken as a Nephilim. His soul belonged to Michael, just like Michael belonged to him. “If you follow us you do it openly. We can go wherever we want, whenever we want. In return we don’t destroy whatever operation you have going. Those are our terms.” They could catch up on what was going on later, right now they needed safety and time.

“I suppose that is that then.”

They still don’t shake his hand.

It’s a relief when they finally have the apartment to themselves again. There are leviathan right outside the door but he knows it’s mostly for show. If Michael can fly, there isn’t much stopping them from leaving with or without someone watching. He heaves himself out of the vinyl chair and back to bed crawling beneath the covers with a relieved sigh. “You still there feathers?” He asks to empty air disappointed when Michael doesn’t materialize next to him. Could he only do it in the cage?

_“I am here Adam. I never left.”_

“You were pretty quiet back there.” Adam murmurs burrowing his face into the blanket yawning. How could he be so exhausted after sleeping so long? Was this Michael’s exhaustion he was feeling? “Are you okay?”

 _“I did not want to distract you; you were doing fine without my help. Go to sleep you’re tired.”_ Michael is tired too but he’s clearly trying to cover it up.

“I’ve got time for you Halo. What’s wrong?” He can practically feel Michael sigh.

_“I don’t like you being this close to the leviathan when I am not strong enough to protect you. It appears I had to sever more grace than anticipated during our escape to appear as a seraph. The cage was not warded against me specifically simply for an archangel. We will need to as you humans put it ‘take it easy’ for now.”_

“How come Lucifer hasn’t done that then?” It’s not the first time Adam has asked about angels, but he tries to avoid the touchy subjects like God and Lucifer.

 _“Lucifer is too prideful to be anything less than an archangel. In battle he did the least amount of work and is unaccustomed to being without our reserves. He has always been spoiled that way.”_ Michael explains and Adam laughs at the image of Michael calling Lucifer a spoiled brat to his face. _“What is wrong?”_ His angel asks suddenly, and he really shouldn’t be surprised at how attuned Michael is to his moods after spending a couple hundred years together in the cage.

“I’m used to you being here. Like here-here not in my head here.” Adam huffs rolling onto his side, the bed is too large for one person and he feels a little like he’s drowning in it. Michael is silent and he’s almost resolved to just powering through for the sake of sleeping when there is a flicker in front and then he’s staring at his own face look back at him. It should, he thinks, unnerve him because the last time he saw his own face he was being eaten alive. He hadn’t even been able to stomach looking in a mirror when he was at Bobby Singers junk yard. Maybe it’s because he knows that it’s only Michael pretending to wear his face or because even though it looks like him, he can see the small things that are just Michael. His eyes are a little to blue to be his own, stress lines that weren’t there before, and the endless admiration that makes his own chest feel warm. “Is that the only face you can project? Don’t you want your own?” He asks reaching out to curl his fingers around Michael’s. It must take a decent amount of concentration to make him self tangible because it takes a moment for the archangel to catch up.

“But I like your face?” Michael blinks and he tries to ignore the fluttering in his chest when Michael says that.

“What if I want you to try a different one?” Adam presses instead, he could work past it if Michael couldn’t it isn’t like it was hurting him. He wasn’t going to break down just because Michael was still wearing his skin.

“Oh.” Disappointment. The angel was starting to clam up and build those walls again. It’s an awful feeling, the way Michael’s disappointment and anxiety seep into his soul and fester like a tumor there as he withdraws. Well Adam had always wanted to be a doctor and if he was starting by cutting out this ugly depressive tumor from himself and his angel then that was that.

“Because I’m not sure I’m ready for the mental gymnastics of kissing a body that looks exactly like mine.” There is a pause between them as Michael stares back confused and Adam shuffles closer before elaborating “And I really want to kiss you.”

 _“Oh.”_ There’s a beat before he’s staring at a dark-haired man that he recognizes just enough to be a younger version of his father and he tries very hard to not make a face that would upset Michael.

“No family Halo.”

Michael flickers again after the angel pauses to do something and he’s looking at an honestly poor imitation of Kristen McGee. It’s not that Kristen was ugly, she had and probably still was a very pretty girl. But they had only dated because it was a small town and that was expected of them. They dated, they went to games together, went to Prom because it was expected of Adam to ask, and then when they went on to college they broke up because that was expected of them too. He snorts when Michael looks offended at the face he makes. “You can’t use the face of my ex either Halo. New beginnings.”

“I have only possessed those in your family line. Any other faces come from your memory.” Michael huffed irritated as he flickered back to Adam’s own image.

“Okay I amend the statement. Nothing I would recognize okay?”

His face flickers away and is replaced by a long brown-haired girl that he swears he has seen somewhere in a painting. “Judith.” Michael informed him “She was one of our righteous. She said yes to do the work that was unpleasant. Much like you did.” Delicate fingers brush against his own and Adam leans forward kissing Michael without the backdrop of hellfire and feathers shielding their private moments from Lucifer’s unwanted attention. Michael’s new mouth is softer than expected and he smiles leaning back finding the same little ticks he saw when Michael wore his own face.

“Is it a sin to kiss an angel?” He asked, to _love_ an angel.

The image rippled again and now instead of the pale black haired _righteous_ woman instead he’s staring at a face that is close enough to his own that he could pick things out like the blue of the eyes but replaced with his blond hair there is the same dark hair Judith had and the features of the face were far more delicate than his own. Michael made a noise thinking over Adam’s question before leaning into kiss Adam a second time. It wasn’t as soft as kissing the other vessel, but it was just as enjoyable, and he suppressed the bubbly feeling. He knows angels don’t have a gender, isn’t even sure Michael understands the concept entirely. Adam has always liked both, but he’d never found that ‘human connection’ everyone sought. Instead, he finds it here not quite feeling the fake image of a skin instead the buzzing of Michael’s grace lurking just under the mirage and the squeeze around his soul. He opens his eyes to find Michael staring at him as if he held the secrets of the world.

“Feels like heaven to me.”


	3. No Good Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam deliberates his morality and get's unexpected answers

He makes out with Michael for a little while before he passes out from the hell born exhaustion running its course through his bones. His dreams are calm, mostly of his mom and random holidays that are just off enough that he knows Michael is blocking out any nightmares. It’s nice to finally have an angel sitting on his shoulder after dying twice. When he wakes up, he’s slept over 12 hours and Michael’s has to make the apparition flicker back into view, the angel is wearing his face again. “I like your face. It’s my favorite.” Michael huffed defensively and as mildly creepy that should sound to Adam, he can’t resist letting it fluff his own ego that he is an _Archangel’s_ favorite. He’s probably going to have to get over kissing a face that looks like his because he doesn’t want to force Michael to do anything he doesn’t want to and he’s impatient and wants to kiss his boyfriend when he feels like it. He stretches letting his joints crack as he sits up patting down his clothes finding a crumpled 20-dollar bill and a couple of coins shoved into his jacket pocket. Not enough to buy new clothes but enough walking around money that he could get something to eat.

“Come on Halo, let’s go see what we missed out on. Starting with what year it is and if fast food has gotten any better.” Adam groaned standing up, his joints cracking ominously, shuffling through their new apartment until he finds a toothbrush and keys. He can hear the TV flicker on somewhere else and low hum static of Michael plucking the radio waves or whatever TV’s use, like one may play a harp until he finds something interesting enough to look at.

“It is 2012 and the humans think the world is going to end because of a calendar.” Michael informs him when he comes wandering back to Adam, the look on his face says that he is doubting the humans and their supposed intelligence. Adam doesn’t point out that the angels also thought the world was going to end not to long ago to. “The leviathan have been gaining massive amounts of power on earth. The humans seem to be fine with this development.” He’s not happy about it, he can tell by the way Michael bunches up his shoulders which really means he’s pressing the 3 pairs of wings up against each other.

“Regular people don’t know monsters are out there.” Adam spits into sink a bit bitter before adding “Besides Halo this is America, corruption is the life blood of this country. Unless something has changed since we went under most people probably aren’t going to be asking to many questions about the 1%.” He shrugged and Michael goes oddly silent staring at him in a particular way that he isn’t entirely sure how to interpret.

“That upsets you.” He’s not asking, Michael is stating a fact, he _knows_ it bothers Adam. They had agreed a long time ago to not go poking around each other’s heads, but Michael is always reading Adam’s emotional state. Whether that is an angel habit, or he just happened to say yes to a little bit of a helicopter angel he isn’t entirely sure.

“A little.” He wants to know where Michael is taking this particular line of thought, they don’t keep secrets from each other. They’re above that. 

“I don’t like it when things bother you.” There hadn’t been anything Michael could do about it in the cage being unable to get them out with the snap of his fingers or kill Lucifer.

“You said it yourself, you’re in no shape to fight leviathan.”

“Corruption was before leviathan.” Whether or not Michael knows he sounds like he’s calling God corrupt Adam isn’t sure about, but he is sure as hell not going to open that can of worms right when he wakes up.

“We aren’t messing with government.” He knows where Michael’s mind is going and the lack of human concepts floating around in there. He’s probably seen a dozen of civilizations fall and rise but Adam would like to keep that to a neat zero for the time being. His angel’s wings are twitching, irritated, while Adam splashes water on his face. It’s better to forgive and move on just like his mom taught him. He wished the idea didn’t taste like ash in his mouth. “What about the leviathan?” He asked, he wasn’t quite practiced enough at their mental link to talk in his head like Michael sometimes did so he stuck so quite whispering. “Is there anything we _can_ do?” 

“Keep them close for now and watch them. They want something or they would have tried to separate us.”

_Kill us._

Adam swallows nervously and taps his fingers against the sink while he thinks. He shouldn’t let this get out of hand. Michael by nature is righteous, his angel is burning with anger at most things. Michael wants justice, revenge, everything denied to them both. God treated Michael like a weapon to take out any external threat to his grand ideas. He doesn’t want to be that. Michael is more than a valuable weapon for him to use to dig into all the people that did him wrong. Still there is something appealing to it, doing it together, the world was shit and while Adam didn’t want to be shaping fate was there really any harm in giving people real justice. Didn’t they deserve justice too? Michael’s grace tightens around his soul, both comforting an anxious. “We’ll keep an eye on them but that’s it.” He says resolute in this decision, he could be better than his anger. For both their sakes.

Nobody follows them when they leave the apartment, though he supposes it would be kind of ridiculous given that Michael could fly. Still, it unsettles him that they just _expect_ them to return whenever they get bored of being out and about. He hates the fact that they are probably right even more. They end up finding a diner and even though he doesn’t _need_ to eat it’s still worth it. The waitress probably thinks he’s crazy when he talks to Michael, the angel probably didn’t think to mask the fact that no one could see him. Hell after so many years he isn’t even sure if he cares anymore. At some point during their post diner walk down the river Michael starts to get antsy and hyper alert to something skulking around the area. You’d think after getting eaten alive that Adam would be more worried about potential encounters with anything else supernatural but what are they going to do? He’s got Heaven’s Viceroy wrapped around his soul and the Leviathans paying his rent.

“What’s wrong Halo?” He asks when Michael keeps jerking on the controls, it’s not a full take over Adam isn’t sure he could full stop a take over fast enough to actually stop Michael. The angel is essentially just yanking his arm repeatedly and making them stumble.

_“Blood. Lot’s of blood. We should leave.”_

“Human or…” Adam trails off coming to a stop staring into the dark mouth of the alley.  
  
_“Human. Go the other way Adam.”_

“C’mon Halo what _can’t_ we take on?” He can tell Michael just doesn’t want to deal with messy human affairs and that it’s not actually a real threat to them. His grace doesn’t feel the same way it did around Dick Roman. “Out of the frying pan and into the fire he grumbles and steps into the alley. The scent of blood hits him immediately and he can see a man leaning against the wall with a fucking machete of all things and another _not_ human thing looking ready to pounce. “Want to switch?” Adam asks lightly letting his soul fall back into the warmth of Michael’s grace as the inferno rolls forward. He can feel Michael surge forward with blade in hand, he’s tired and Adam can feel it but the thrill of a fight sings through their body. Michael’s having fun for the few brief minutes he’s in control bringing down heavenly wrath on some poor unsuspecting vampire before receding back. Healing has never been one of his admittedly man talents, but Adam was going to be a doctor, his skill makes up for Michael’s lacking bedside manner. The grace is still flowing unrestricted through their veins lighting him up like a Christmas tree when Adam turns to help the hunter. Must be, who else would have a fucking machete in their back pocket? He hardly even gets to say hello before the hunter is swinging on him slicing his palm with the blade and punching Adam square in the face. He feels his nose break until the force and Michael’s grace start to swell behind it working overtime to fix the wounds as the hunter makes them. The archangel inside him is going insane overwhelming Adam heaven born wrath. It mixes with Adam’s own human emotions of _anger, frustration, indignation_ amplifying each other 10-fold as he pulls at Michael’s grace into a tight ball before releasing it.

It’s like a bomb goes off breaking brick and bone, he’s standing in a small crater looking at the leaking cut on his palm where grace and blood have mixed. The hunter is a smear against pavement, vaporized in the blast. He watches as Michael’s grace pulses and the wound starts to close leaving only his blood smeared onto his hand. He closes his hand into fist digging his fingers into where the cut once was, at least Michael’s grace-

_“Not mine, **ours**.” _

He smiles dropping his hand back down to his side.

“Yeah, you’re right Halo. **_Ours_**. All for one, and one for all right?”

_“Always Kid.”_


	4. Crazy In Love

It takes a considerable amount of effort to fly back to the apartment, but they somehow manage it without plummeting out of the sky too many times. Adam flips on the news when they land dropping onto the couch and Michael helpfully snaps paper and a pen into his hands as he watches local news anchors debate over their little scene. He’s still pissed, he just wanted to help the man and instead he almost gets his teeth kicked in for it. Years locked in the cage for his brother’s sins and when he finally gets out humanity is throwing itself of the edge again. After everything he went through, the compassion he had to hold onto expended in the flash of a single hunter’s machete. His brother’s damned him after 5 minutes of knowing him and Michael, his angel, his, his, his, left behind because 1 fight went sour. They did everything they were supposed to, Adam said yes because Lucifer was going to nuke the world, Michael had _God’s_ plan right in front of him. How are you going to argue with the creator of all things? They save themselves and the world had moved on, Heaven had moved on, and was falling apart more than before. Someone let the leviathan run free and all Adam wanted to do was help one man. One man who immediately turned on them. Michael was right, maybe they could do something, maybe they deserved the chance to do things _their_ way. He chewed on the pen cap glancing up at the news, the newest theory was a gasoline explosion, whatever the important thing was that no one saw them.

He looked pack to his pad of paper scribbling down a list titling it _Problems_ :

  1. Hypocrites
  2. Winchesters and Co.
  3. Leviathan
  4. Lucifer
  5. God



Humming Adam capped the pen looking over the list aware that Michael was looking over his shoulder, confusion bleeding between the bond. “Hypocrites are at the top?” Michael asked tilting his head and frowning. He doesn’t like that his father has made the list of problems Adam thinks needs solving for a variety of reasons, but his own faith had been damaged after being left in the cage. After Adam. Who was he more loyal to now? Still even with his father on the list he wasn’t surprised by entries 2-5 but number 1 seemed vague and broad enough to take up a significant amount of time.

“I’m being practical. Hypocrites suck and you know my mom always said to start with realistic expectations. Can’t really take on all these supernatural problems without dealing with a couple lying preachers and stuff y’know?” Adam hummed leaning back enjoying the warmth that Michael produced. Growing up in Minnesota meant a lot of cold, cold winters and now he had a heavenly made space heater curled up around his soul 24/7. Honestly, it was probably fucking up his body’s ability to regulate its own temperature and a slew of other things. Case and point the fact that his exhaustion was more Michael’s than his own. “It’s about the message Halo. A couple rounds showing off some divine power and people will probably catch on.” He had a little bit of a vendetta against lying religious figures for a couple reasons but most of all because he remembers the angry man that constantly yelled about the gays from when his grandparents had taken him to church the few times. His mom had never had the time for it and what kid wants to get up early on a Sunday? So, he had forgotten about it but now that he had an angel living inside him, well aint no rest for the wicked.

” You’ll need to practice.” Michael answered after a long enough pause that Adam was torn between wondering if he had just zoned out and anxiety that bubbled in his core. “You can’t be taking out half a block every time you try and use my grace that many gas explosions would be suspicious.” The angel pressed a kiss into his temple, the shadow of a smile ghosting against his skin. “Even if it is very attractive.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Halo.” He laughed, he laughed more than he has in a long time.

The leviathan continues to leave them alone and when no one shows up to yell at them for the explosion last night Adam figures they are in the clear. Still, he stuffs their little honeymoon itinerary into his jacket for safe keeping just in case. Michael ventured that with him still being weaker from the cage that the chances of Adam accidently blowing up half the planet was fairly low. He flies them to the middle of nowhere Alaska where Adam should be much colder than he is, aka not at all hallelujah for his living furnace of a boyfriend, to practice. Michael’s projection stands off to the side arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as Adam plucks at the strings coaxing the white-hot power back to his fingertips. His first attempt levels a clearing before Michael tries to show him how to tap into all the threads that make up the living world. His Pinocchio joke lands a little flat and mentally adds the Disney movie to his own little list of the more human things to share with Michael. Then crosses it off a second later because puppets might be a little traumatizing given, they were all playing fiddle to God not to long ago.

“You need to think of it like a limb Adam.” Michael tries an hour later after Adam obliterates the tree; he had been _trying_ to put back together for the 6th time in a row.

“I’m trying but you aren’t making a lot of sense.” Does this count as their first argument as a couple? “Are you sure you know how to teach this?”

“You don’t teach human infants how to use their eyes or hands. Teaching fledglings was more about control than how to use the power our father gifted us. You love are also particularly stubborn.” Michael huffed right back at him looking all that unimpressed by Adam’s lack of progress. “How did you do it before?”

“I don’t know I was just angry.” He crossed his own arms squaring off with Michael when the angel rolled his eyes. Of all the human habits to pick up it had to be that one.

“Humans _are_ far more emotional than angels. Perhaps that is the key to success. You are destroying things because you are frustrated. Try feeling something else.”

Adam doesn’t really feel like getting into how “try feeling something else” is a concept human have been trying to perfect for centuries. Especially when he knows that Michael isn’t trying to be difficult or vague on purpose. He takes a couple deep breaths and counts to ten like his mom taught him to and mulls it over. Frustration and anger make Michael’s grace-

_“Our grace”_

_“Excuse you mister I’m trying to think this is a closed session.”_

He smiles a little the warm bubbly feeling coming back as Michael’s amusement seeps into his own and the grace jumps and bubbles between his fingertips. He pulls on it like the loose thread of a shirt and pulls and pulls until he feels Michael at his back. Amusement shifts to pride, pride to admiration as the angel presses a kiss to the back of his neck and Adam opens his eyes once more. The forest is devoid of the several destroyed trees and even though it is cold the fauna looks like spring came early. “What happened?”

“You tapped into the network the plants in this forest share and healed it from disease and pollution when you restored what you broke.” Michael whispered to him.

“I did that. You didn’t help?” He leans back against him enjoying it when Michael props his chin on his shoulder and wraps his arms around Adam’s waist.

“All by yourself.” Michael smiled again pressing another kiss just behind his ear. “Let’s go home.”

It takes another two weeks before Michael is confident enough that Adam won’t blow up a city block again before they even talk about where to start. They’re lying on the couch while Adam surfs on the laptop he found in an office he didn’t even know the apartment had and Michael does his not sleeping on Adam’s chest. There isn’t any real reason for Michael to project a mirage while he fixes himself other than he likes it but won’t admit it. The current claim is it makes it easier to watch the movies Adam insists on putting on from his own projection that Adam’s peripheral. He’d call bullshit because Michael isn’t even looking at the TV, but he likes the weight of Michael sleeping on his chest too much to start something over it. “What about this guy?”” Adam hummed turning the screen towards Michael. He had been watching a video of Ivan Vax a televangelist that popped up while combing through YouTube for proof of someone taking their power to far. “He’s a televangelist.” He explained as Michael cracked an eye open lazily.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“He preaches about how gays are bringing hurricanes and being godly on TV and asks for money so he can buy jets and pay off mistresses.” Adam shrugged “He says some pretty disgusting stuff I can’t believe they let this stuff on TV.” He huffed rolling his eyes when Ivan preached about giving to the lord after a rant about ‘the gays’ and being humble. He curled his fingers when Michael slid his hand into his own interlocking them together. He was awake now peering at Adam through hooded eyes and the faintest amused smile ghosting over his face.

“You need only ask love.” Michael hummed squeezing his hand.

“Take me to church Halo.”


End file.
